In the investment management world, it is desirable to be able to effectively manage multiple client accounts and portfolios. The most important aspect of that management is for a registered investment advisor (RIA) to determine if a portfolio of a particular client requires one or more transactions to maintain the particular client's investment strategy. The RIA needs to understand if the portfolio of the particular client is out-of-balance, meaning that the particular client needs to sell certain investments and buy other investments in order to bring the portfolio back to the desired asset allocation, if the portfolio of the particular client needs cash in the portfolio or has excess cash in the portfolio, meaning that cash needs to be generated or cash needs to be invested and/or the particular client has an opportunity for tax loss harvesting, meaning that one or more positions can be sold to generate a tax loss. Systems and software exist that help to automate one or more of these processes. These existing systems include iRebal and Tamarac which provide other systems and methods for performing rebalancing, cash management and tax loss harvesting. These existing systems also permit multiple portfolio models, multiple custodians and family group portfolios to assist in effective management. These existing systems also provide varying degrees of tax and cost efficiency when implementing rebalancing, cash management and tax loss harvesting.
These existing systems, however, do not have the capability of providing an RIA with a customized, snapshot view of all of their clients' portfolios, enabling the RIA to quickly identify particular portfolios requiring action. Existing systems require an RIA to select an individual client portfolio, then calculate and review the particular portfolio before enabling the RIA to determine whether or not action is required. Alternatively, existing systems may allow an RIA to select for processing transactions one or more client portfolios without knowing in advance whether or not action is required. Thus, it is desirable to provide an analysis system and method that overcomes the limitations of the existing systems and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.